Méprise au plus haut point
by Mai96
Summary: Ou Judal est juste un idiot. Plus de la moitié des personnes qu'Aladin connait sont en quelque sorte convaincue qu'il est une fille. Et les personnes de Kou sont des idiots. Spécialement Judal. Titus veut juste souligner qu'Aladin est un hypocrite. Traduction


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ceci est ma première traduction dans le fandom Magi. J'ai découvert (ou plutôt, j'ai enfin eu le courage de regarder) l'anime il y a quelques mois et je suis tombé amoureuse de l'histoire. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour lire sur ma vie. Une autre traduction sur Magi devrait arriver dans les mois qui viennent. Je sais pas quand précisément car c'est un long OS et que ce n'est pas ma seule traduction en cours. Enfin… Pour l'original de cet OS-ci, voilà : s/10260345. Sinon, il y a les liens sur mon profils.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi : pas les personnages, pas les lieux et pas l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Et donc Aladin avait chaud. Même si c'était déjà le coucher de soleil, toute une journée de formation avec Yamuraiha avait laissé le corps du jeune garçon en feu, presque littéralement. Il tripota son gilet et sa tresse avant de regarder les alentours. Cela devrait être bon.

« Il fait si chaud ! » gémit le Magi avant de plisser résolument les yeux et d'enlever rapidement sa veste. Le vent rencontra son corps et le garçon soupira de bonheur alors qu'il laissa sa veste rencontrer le sol. Il prit l'extrémité de ses cheveux bleus dans ses mains et ôta le lien de ceux-ci.

Au moment où c'était fait, une forte rafale de vent frappa son dos, éparpillant ses cheveux et faisant s'envoler son turban de sa tête quelque part à proximité. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir. Ils s'élargirent dans la crainte et l'émerveillement à la vue qui salua ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Les pétales de fleurs du jardin virevoltaient dans le ciel, portés par le vent.

Son cœur bondit de joie à cette vue magnifique et il eut la puissante envie d'éclater de rire. Il le fit alors qu'il courrait à travers le terrain tout en tournoyant alors que des éclats de rire enchanteurs sortaient de sa bouche. Il continua à tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche. Il se laissa tomber et fut surprit du manque de douleur quand il rencontra le sol. Les fleurs recouvraient le sol et c'était réellement agréable de se reposer ici, au milieu du champ.

Inconnu du garçon, il avait des spectateurs.

Jafar et Masrur, qui allaient voir Sinbad, s'étaient stoppés et furent captivés par la vue rare d'Aladin avec les cheveux détachés. Quand le Magi tournoya et que les pétales virevoltèrent autour de lui, c'était similaire à regarder un rêve magnifique et magique. Surtout le doux rire et le sourire joyeux que le Magi émettait.

Sinbad, qui regardait depuis un moment à partir de son bureau, sourit doucement à la vue d'Aladin assis là, sur le champ, sans sa veste et seulement les bandages couvrant sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une exagération de dire qu'Aladin était très semblable à une fille. Et malgré le fait d'être sage de temps en temps, la voix d'Aladin était douce et gentille.

Hakuryuu ne savait pas quoi faire à la vue du jeune Magi. Il était habitué à voir leur Oracle être cruel, brutal et disgracieux. Et maintenant, en regardant ce garçon, son cœur se réchauffait alors qu'il gravait la vue magnifique dans son esprit.

Yamuraiha et Sharrkan, qui était assis ensemble dans un rare moment de paix, regardaient Aladin de leur position en hauteur. Un doux sourire ornait les lèvres de Yamuraiha alors que Sharrkan regardait avec des yeux doux.

« Les Magis sont vraiment quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yamuraiha doucement alors qu'elle leva sa tasse de thé.

Sharrkan ne répondit pas, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux la réponse à cela.

« Je ne veux pas !

– Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se promener avec si peu de vêtement ! C'est répugnant ! »

Sinbad et Jafar se regardèrent. Les voix venaient de la chambre actuellement occupée par la Huitième Princesse Impériale de Kou en visite, Ren Kougyoku. Et si leurs oreilles ne les trompaient pas, la première voix appartenait à Aladin.

« Je ne t'aime pas ! Lâche-moi !

– Je ne t'aime pas non plus ! Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te promener comme ça ! Je vais changer tes… »

Le roi et son conseiller se retirèrent judicieusement sans plus tarder. Si c'était quelque chose de terrible, surement qu'Aladin pouvait se protéger tout seul. Après tout, qu'était un Conquérant de Donjons contre un Magi ?

Quand le diner arriva, Kougyoku gagna une admiration éternelle de leur part, et aussi une note à eux-mêmes de ne jamais sous-estimer la princesse. Les autres occupants de la large table se turent aussi alors que leur yeux s'élargissaient à la vue d'Aladin marcher péniblement derrière Kougyoku en pleur et faisant la moue.

Tandis qu'il était rare de les voir tous les deux ensemble, la chose principale qui attira leur attention était le fait que c'était une Aladin _très féminine_ qu'ils voyaient.

Vêtu et pouponné dans une robe qui était identique à celle de Kougyoku, quoique de couleur différente, la sienne avait des tons bleu ciel, bleu nuit, bleu mer, et d'autres bleus, Aladin ressemblait vraiment à une autre version d'une vraie princesse impériale. Ses cheveux, libre de la tresse, était coiffés de façon similaire à celle de la souriante et rayonnante princesse impériale rousse à ses côtés. Son visage avait été légèrement assombri par la poudre et le blush sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement recouvertes de rouge à lèvre rose _qui ne devrait pas avoir l'air aussi incroyable sur un garçon_ …

« Que pensez-vous de mon œuvre ? Elle est vraiment adorable, n'est-ce pas ? dit joyeusement la princesse avant de prendre les mains d'Aladin dans les siennes, malgré les protestations évidentes du Magi.

– Bon travail, Kougyoku ! »

Etonnamment, celui qui devrait protéger la vertu d'Aladin dans de tels moments se leva et donna à la princesse un pouce levé. Kougyoku gloussa derrière sa manche.

Morgiana était totalement pétrifié à la vue d'une très jolie et mignonne Aladin la regardant, suppliante. Elle voulait le sauver, mais contre deux Conquérants de Donjons, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Sans même mentionner Sinbad qui souriait méchamment. Non, pas la moindre chance.

 _Pardonne-moi, Aladin._

Sharrkan riait ouvertement à la misère dont son compagnon de sexe masculin avait été victime avant que Yamuraiha frappe sa tête avec son bâton. Laissant l'homme qui fumait de colère derrière elle, son visage soudainement transformé en un doux visage alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux nouveaux arrivants et s'accroupit au niveau d'Aladin.

« Aladin, essaya-t-elle simplement, tu es vraiment mignon. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire vu qu'Aladin se mit rapidement à pleurer.

« Aladin-dono ! » un Hakuryuu rougissant s'approcha des deux femmes et du très embarrassé garçon.

Regardant dans les yeux larmoyant du Magi, il déglutit et annonça haut et fort, à la rapide horreur d'Aladin :

« J'ai toujours pensé que vous regarderiez très bien dans des vêtements impériaux de Kou pour princesse ! C'est pourquoi, s'il-vous-plais, soyez fier de vous-même ! Vous êtes la plus magnifique fille que je n'ai jamais vue aux côtés de ma sœur !

– Je suis un garçon ! le cri affolé d'Aladin fut ignoré des deux royaux de Kou alors qu'ils roucoulaient à propos du jeune Magi.

– Devrions-nous être inquiets à propos du fait qu'Hakuryuu ait pensé à Aladin dans une robe avant même tout cela ? demanda un Sinbad amusé à un Jafar légèrement horrifié à la réalisation.

– Il a douze ans ! l'ancien assassin chuchota désespérément alors que Masrur offrit à son compatriote général une boisson.

– Je suis… _Où êtes-vous touchez…_ _ **Judal**_ ?!

– Chibi, qu'est-ce que tu portes !? Pas que tu regardes mignon…

– Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu viens juste de m'appeler… »

Ah, la belle vie.

 _ **Omake ~ Ce qui pourrait arriver à Magostadt dans cet UA ~**_

« Je vais libérer ce garçon à une seule condition, chibi ! »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle quand l'homme fou aux cheveux noirs pointa sa petite baguette vers leur compagnon, camarade de classe et ami, Titus Alexis avec un sourire malicieux dirigé vers Aladin.

Le fou était arrivé dans leur salle sans aucun avertissement et avait commencé à malmener un de leur meilleur étudiant. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu de loin, il semblerait que l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait une sorte de rancune contre Aladin. _Surement un mauvais perdant qui a perdu contre Aladin à un moment avant qu'il entre à l'académie_ , était ce que la plupart d'entre eux spéculait.

« Laisse partir Titus, sale bâtard ! » exigea avec colère Shintus.

Il était prêt à charger le dit bâtard mais Myers le retint tout en fixant l'envahisseur. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et puissant à propos de cet homme, elle pouvait le sentir.

« Que veux-tu Judal ?! »

Ah, donc Aladin connaissait cet homme.

« Simple, chibi, » répondit le nouvellement nommé Judal.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette avant de la pointer vers Aladin. Les étudiants crièrent, attendant un quelconque sort dirigé vers eux.

Quelque chose _sortit_ mais vers Aladin, et ce n'était pas un sort. Un paquet bleu apparu tout à coup et tomba dans les bras d'Aladin. Cela ressemblait à des vêtements. Ils observèrent confusément alors que les yeux d'Aladin s'élargissaient dans la peur, l'horreur et … le _dégout_ ?

« Porte ça, chibi. Tu sais comment faire, non ? sourit méchamment l'homme à leur camarade de classe qui ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on avait lancé un corps mort sur lui. Porte ça et viens avec moi à Kou. Je vais faire de toi ma fiancée, une vrai princesse impériale, et pour l'empire de Kou, son second Ma…

– Tu es une fille ! » le cri de Titus interrompit le discours que l'homme également cinglé donnait.

Les yeux d'Aladin rencontrèrent ceux de Titus dans l'horreur.

« Tu es une fille et tu m'as accusé…

– Tais-toi, simple magicien ! »

La prise autour du cou du Titus se serra et le blond ferma sagement sa bouche.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! » cria Aladin dans l'horreur.

C'était assez mauvais que les citoyens de Sindria avaient commencé à le traiter comme une fille après cet horrible diner ! Il n'avait pas besoin que ses camarades de classe commencent aussi à le faire.

« Chibi, » grogna Judal.

Un Judal grognant était égal à une nation détruite. Oh-oh.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience. Et arrête la façade du garçon. C'est dégoutant et pitoyable. Tout le monde peut voir que tu es une fille !

– Peut-être que tu devrais faire vérifier tes yeux ! » cria Aladin.

Un Aladin criant était égal à un univers détruit. Double oh-oh.

« Et qui voudrait se marier à un Magi comme toi ?!

– Magi… laissa échapper quelqu'un mais Judal n'en avait pas fini non plus.

– _Je te veux chibi, et personne, pas même ton stupide Sinbad et ton candidat roi peuvent me stopper !_

– Tu es cinglé ! _Dégage d'ici !_ »

Myers soupira.

« Bon, tout le monde, retournons à notre leçon. Laissons Aladin seul dans cette discussion entre lui… je veux dire, entre elle et son Magi harceleur.

– Eh… nous devrions sauver Titus. »

Le blond avait été jeté alors que son harceleur et lu… et elle commençaient un concours de celui qui crierait le plus fort contre l'autre.

Magostadt n'a jamais été pacifique à nouveau après ce jour.

Mogamett sirotait tranquillement son thé alors que deux Magis pouvaient être vus en train de jouer au chat et à la souris au-dessus de son royaume par sa fenêtre. Aladin criant des insultes au persistant Judal.

Ah, la belle vie.

* * *

 **Des commentaires ? Si des personnes pourraient me dire quel son les noms que l'on utilise le plus dans le fandom français, ce serait bien. Parce qu'il y a bien deux à trois version pour chaque personnage.**


End file.
